


Being There for Me, Anonymously

by jonnifroggi



Category: Clone High
Genre: Clone High - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, JFgogh, M/M, Online Dating??, Probably a bit of a slow burn ig, They are gay, anonymous, anyways this is fun to write i hope u like it, its more like a prologue, maybe somethin else eventually idk, more like falling in love online not knowing who the other person is, sorry first chapter is so short, theres chatlogs at the end of each chapter btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnifroggi/pseuds/jonnifroggi
Summary: Van Gogh logs onto an anonymous chatroom to vent, not knowing that the people online might be closer than he thinks.
Relationships: JFK & Vincent Van Gogh (Clone High)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Being There for Me, Anonymously

Today sucked. Majorly. At least for Van Gogh, who was depressed from the start of the day to the finish. And to make things worse, he didn’t have anyone to talk to about it. He was able to call a hotline once, but that ended horribly. Maybe texting won’t be too awful? Van Gogh wipes his tears as new ones fall, and picks up his phone to text… Someone… Who? He has no one to rely on in his personal life… He thinks for a moment, before opening the browser and typing into the search bar: “Anonymous vent chat room.” Almost immediately the results load in, his eyes too watery to read the text clearly, he clicks on the first link impulsively, then to a room. The chat loads in.

  
J: just unsre if i can make myself feel any better about this right now. dunno why i really have feelings like this but unfortunately i do.

C: Sorry you feel that way man :( Things can get tough, I getchu. Feelings are weird.

J: yeah this girl… jut keeps giving me stupid feelings.

J: just*

_ V has entered the chat _

C: Hey welcome! We’re in the middle of a talk right now but uhhhhh, you can say what you need to and I’ll respond in a bit, k??   


J: nah its fine. V, go ahead and vent i was done anyway lol

V: Oh… Sorry to interrupt. I can leave if my presence is bothering you.

C: No no you’re fine!! You can stay, just lmk if you need anything

C: Within possibility or whatever, but I’m willing to help any way I can!

J: yeah you’re fine. ill also listen if thats ok with you guys.

V: Ah ok. I suppose I can talk for a moment then… Well, there isn’t much to talk about, I’ve just been… Depressed. Crying in my room… Yknow… Mostly just feels like my positivity- or what little positivity I have left- is being eaten away by my depression and negativity in my life, I’m trying to cling to the small amount of positivity that remains, but it’s slipping through my fingers like sand.

C: … That sounds really awful, I almost don’t know what to say---

J: hey hey, its ok, or it will be ok,, keep yor chin up, you can hang on to your positivity, i believe in you.

C: Yeah, be careful too. Don’t hurt yourself… Even if we don’t know you well, we care, ok?

J: your* i keep making typos.

V: Thank you, both of you. You both seem like very nice people.

V: Is this chat always open?

C: Yeah! We have new people coming in every day.

J: yeah but theres also dms, so you can message people privately too.

C: ^

V: Sounds good to me… Thank you both. Even if we didn’t talk much, I can feel the comfort in this room haha.

J: idk why but u seem familiar, V.

C: O?

V: What? Do I really?

J: idk, just have a hunch i know you, thats all. probably dont but ehh

V: Hmm. Let’s talk again I guess, but that seems a little… Weird, for lack of a better term.

C: Lol its ok, J’s really nice he doesn’t mean to freak u out.

J: oh sorry, didnt mean to scare you. lets talk more, V.

J: only if you want to

V: …

V: Sure, I don’t mind. You seem trustworthy enough, my standards are also super low though haha.

V: All jokes aside, you seem very friendly and I would enjoy being your... friend. This is directed at the two of you.

C: Ofc man!! It’s no prob, really. Feel free to DM me anytime!   


J: same here, my dms are always open.

V: Again, thank you. I feel much better knowing I have people to rely on now. Despite only knowing you for a bit, you were wonderful to talk to thus far.

J: shoot, gotta run. dads are calling me down for supper.

C: ttyl J!

_ J has left the chat _

V: So… This room is pretty anonymous, hm?   


C: Yea, it’s just ur first initial that we know, u could be anybody.

V: Strange.

C: Lol, yea kind of. We just roll with it. Is this ur first time on any vent chat?

V: Yes, it is… I guess I’m pretty obvious to read haha.

C: Lol

C: Well, you’ve got nothing to fear. We’re here for you, k?

C: OH forgot to mention, but the chat can only have 3 members at a time. It’s a little weird, but it prevents venting over others.

V: Oh, interesting.

C: Also not a lot of us are super active. Like G, he’s always happy. He joined a while ago to talk about mental problems or somethin, but he hasn’t talked a whole lot since lol.

V: Alright. I guess I’ll talk to you later. It’s dinner time anyway.

C: K! See ya later ^^   


V: Farewell.

_ V has left the chat _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this first chapter!! So sorry it's so short, I know its bad too im working on getting better at writing ;; this is kinda,, practice. Anyways!! I hope u like it and I'll be updating this as often as possible! Also as my first work, i gotta say I'm pretty proud ;w;
> 
> anyways uhh cya!


End file.
